The maruaders Lovers
by eritrean.royalty
Summary: Feven Beyin has just arrived at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. Its going to be a wild year filled with dancing,music,love,heartbreak and strong friendships formed along the way. ENJOY! LE/JP SB/OC please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

THE MARAUDERS LOVERS

"Come on Sirius lets hurry will be late and miss the train if you don't!" said James annoyingly to his best friend in the world Sirius Black known as Pad foot among the marauders. "Are you sure that's the only reason Prongs I'm pretty sure this got something with your lily-flower." Said Sirius mockingly

"Shut up!" growled James whose now turned bright pink at Sirius's comment

"Frankly I think you can do way better than Evans prongs really I mean where both always getting buried under all our admirers pretty much every day, don't know what they see in you but I can defiantly see what they see in me he said admiring his reflection.

James huffed loudly he couldn't say that no girl ever thought Sirius wasn't good looking it's like saying ice-cream isn't yum or Michael Jackson wasn't the said king of pop as muggle say.

As they were packing their luggage he could see red hair from the corner of his eye his mind instantly thought lily Evans he stood up to get a better look as soon as lily so him she turned around immediately, she was in no mood for James to ask her out again "EVANS!"Oh no potter lily thought "I've been looking for you so, how was your summer"

"Fine thankyou especially because you weren't around potter may I add" lily could feel her temper rising. James could ask simple questions like how you are you and lily still got pissed at him. Just the mere sight of him will make her puke not exaggerating.

"Feisty. I like feisty" he added with a wink that he knew drove all girls mad except of course lily who just scolded at him day after day.

"I wouldn't have accepted the letter to go to Hogwarts if I knew they would be idiots like you around" she said and turned around looking more furious than ever.

Once they got in the train Sirius and James easily found the rest of the marauders Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and settled in to a nice compartment and talked about Qudditch,girls and pranks .They were in the middle of their talk about Qudditch when someone knocked on their compartment door "come in" said Sirius without looking up he was guessing this was one of his admirers they can be pretty annoying sometimes he can't even have a decent conversation about Qudditch without a girl showing up and trying to get him to fall for her.

A girl walked in. She had black wavy hair she had dark skin, she was wearing a orange half top that showed of her belly piercing and loose trackie pants with air forces she had no makeup on like all the other girls Sirius sees yet she looked perfect. Weird he never seen her before because if he did forget about those chicks she was the one. He knew it.

"Umm, is it alright if I sit here umm the other compartments are taken. So can I? " she asked

"YES!"Said Sirius a little too loudly he couldn't help himself the girl looked like a goddess to him but she didn't seem to take much notice of him, so he gave her one of his filartious smile he knew most girls won't be able to resist but somehow she could most girls would have melted but she just gave him a small smile in return and sat down.

"So I'm Remus lupin, that's James potter, Sirius black and Peter Pettigrew we're all in our fifth year at Hogwarts I've never seen you before you from around here?"

The girl smiled "I'm Feven, Feven Beyin I'm new to Hogwarts, and I'm in my fifth year also."

"Really? What school did you go too before Hogwarts?" asked Sirius curiously

"Oh you've probably never heard of it, it's a school in Australia I've only done 2 months here in Britain." Said Feven she was looking at each of the boys studying them carefully she didn't want to seem rude or anything but she likes getting used to her surroundings. Sirius Black looked handsome with his long hair and grey eyes the same could not be said for peter Pettigrew though; James looked handsome in a way and Remus well he looked like a nice person. As she was studying them they were staring at her with the same interest all wondering the same thing what was the piercings in her belly and nose as far as they were concerned they've never seen piercings anywhere but ears. They found it kind of cool.

"What's that?"Asked James pointing to her piercings

"What this? It's a belly piercing and that's a nose piercing. I got them last year they really hurt encase your wondering. I'm guessing no girl has them around here by the way you guys are looking at me"

"You're right about that and dress like that too. I mean it looks cool and everything but girls around here are like what's the word dresses more girly?" said Sirius unsure

Feven raised her eyebrow and laughed "what do you mean dress more girly? Is it because of my trackies and shoes? I'm a hip hop dancer if you must know why I dress like this."

"Hip Hop what the hell is that?" asked Sirius

Feven was about to answer but Remus beat her "It's a type of dance it first originated from Africa it's not like ballroom or anything like that it's got lots of beats to it like every single muscle of your body has to put in to make a routine work." Everyone stared at him surprised trying to figure out where he got this information about muggle dancing from even Feven who only met him about 7 minutes before but still surprised of how he got this information.

Remus seemed rather bemused by all the staring said "What! Stop staring at me. I learnt about it in Muggle studies!"The others stopped staring and went back to what they were doing: Feven was listening music in her muggle iPod, Sirius was staring at her not that she realised, James was reading a magazine about Qudditch, Remus was reading a big thick book about Advance Magic while peter was muttering to himself which Feven found creepy.

Train Ride was long in that time Feven learned a lot about the four boys who called themselves the marauders they were very funny indeed with all the pranks they've already come up with during the train ride once they arrived feven looked at the castle in awe "wow" was all she could manage. This is going to be a wild year she could tell.


	2. chapter 2

"That's exactly what I said when I first arrived" said a girl from behind her with long red hair and emerald green eyes "Hi. My name is lily, lily Evans don't think I've seen you around before are you knew around here?"

Feven smiled this must be the girl James wouldn't stop talking about during their train ride. "Hi my name is Feven, Feven Beyin you must be the girl James was talking during the train ride. Well your right by the way I'm new around here just moved from Australia."

Lily took a liking to this girl immediately they discussed many muggle things while they were riding in the carriages on their way to Hogwarts she had learned lots about Feven she was a very funny. At the moment it was very quiet lily was going through her books checking that she packed everything while Feven was listening to music in her iPod and singing along with it "...we were high, we were low, but I promise I will never let you go. I said I got I got I got I got your back boy, I got I got I got I got your back boy . Keep my swagger, keep em looking good for ya, and keep em looking hood for ya , shawty you don't know I got I got I got I got your back boy..." Lily looked at Feven amazed "wow. You have an amazing voice."

Feven blushed she was used to this compliment.

"Thanks. So what house are you in?" she asked curiously

"Gryffindor. What about you?"

"Don't know yet I'm going to be sorted along with the first years. But I hope I'm in Gryffindor too. So far everyone I've met is from Gryffindor."

Lily knew by everyone Feven meant the Marauders. She liked this girl and she didn't want her to be one of those girls who worshipped them so she decided to have a talk with her about them.

"Look. About Potter and his friends be careful there not as great as they seem. There immature good for nothing useless gits."

Feven laughed. She had sensed that Lily had a strong dislike for the four of them.

"What about Lupin he seems nice."

"Oh. Yeah except lupin his the only one I can stand – oh look we've arrived you're going to love it here I promise you."

As they entered the great Hall Professor McGonagall approached the two girls looking stern as always, "Evans. Can you please go and sit with your friends in the great hall I need to have a word with Miss Beyin over here."

Lily gave Feven a small smile and ran to her friend Emmaline Vance hurriedly without saying.

"Now Miss Beyin you'll be the last one to be sorted understand? It's pretty simple ill call out your name and you go and sit in that chair we'll place the sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted. Any questions? No good. Now go and have a sit over there." She said pointing to a chair near the first years that were all waiting to be sorted.

Feven watched one by one as all the first year were being. Then finally it was her turn. "Beyin, Feven Beyin!" cried McGonagall

Everyone looked she heard whispers all around the room people saying her name she only heard snippets of their conversations "I heard she's from Australia and is in her fifth year." Another group were whispering "did you see her piercing how cool!"

But she tried blocking out all the whispering about her as she made her way to the chair. Everyone was watching her all interested especially Sirius. McGonagall placed the hat in her head. Feven could hear the hat thinking "hmm" it said "I can see your very loyal maybe you'd be good in hufflepuff no maybe not I can see your not that much of a hard worker hmm this is a very hard decision you've got a good brain a lot of knowledge I see maybe Ravenclaw ? You seem very brave to, very brave."

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled and the Gryffindor table irrupted with cheers Feven hurried to join the Gryffindors. She sat next to Lily and across them sat the four Marauders. That night during the feast she talked and laughed and made lots of new friends. She made her way to the Gryffindor common room with Lily.

Lily showed Feven the girls Dormitory where Feven was going to be sharing a dorm with Lily Evans of course the fiery redhead, Emmaline Vance a bubbly blond, Jemily Steinberg a beautiful brunette. Once they arrived at their Dorm she immediately started unpacking all her stuff and sticking posters on her wall of some muggle singers and Right above her bed she stuck photos of her and her friends, right in the middle of the photos with black sparkly letters it had her name Feven Beyin. Satisfied with all the decorating she changed into her pyjamas and waited for her friends to change.

Emmaline was first to finish changing "so" she said to Feven trying to start a conversation, Feven sensed this immediately and began talking "wow this place is amazing and so...big ill probably get lost trying to find my classes."

Emmaline smile "oh don't worry about that I bet you 5 galleons tomorrow boys will beg you just to show you around so I think you've got that sorted."

Feven had no idea what Emmaline was on about and when she told her so Emmaline laughed "your joking me haven't you realized about every guy in our year is head over heels in love with you at the moment I wouldn't be surprised if you were a Veela"

Feven didn't know wether to take this as a compliment or be offended to her veelas were close prostitutes.

Emmaline seemed to have known exactly what she was thinking "don't be offended that's a good thing you've even managed to rope Amos Diggory, you should have seen his face when you went up to get sorted you're like a goddess to them."

"I'm with you on that one" lily have now joined their conversation and then jemily they all started discussing the effect Feven had on guys.

"You guys are bluffing I don't have that much affect on guys really."

"Whatever you say Fev but you know it don't try and deny it" said Lily and with that they all went to sleep all except Feven it is who couldn't sleep so she went down to the common room. It was about two in the morning and she could hear muffled voices coming from the common room who could it be.

She recognised the voices it was the marauders she knows Lily warned her about them but she couldn't resist to find out what they were up to. As she came downstairs they all looked up Sirius had and excited look on his face as she approached them "couldn't sleep?" he asked her his voice soft with a smirk on his face.

Feven nodded "So what are you guys up to? Putting your prank into action aye?"

James had a smirk on his face "now why would we do that were innocent remember?"

Feven smiled "Innocent? More like deadly. I fill sorry for the guy at the end of your prank what his name again Severus?"

"That's Right Severus but we call him sniveluss trust me you wouldn't be feeling sorry for him if you met him his the world biggest prat" said Sirius

"I think you've already taken the award in that category Black" said Feven coolly

Sirius and the rest of the marauders laughed "so what are you doing here at 2:00 am in the morning?"Asked Sirius

"Well I couldn't sleep because you know the stress of school tomorrow hope I don't get in trouble on my first day it's always been a habit for me getting detention at my old school."

"Really seems like we've got a little rebel in our hands James we better watch out for her she might steal the spotlight from us what exactly did you get detentions for?"

Feven laughed "all sorts of things I've lost count really. Such as the one time me and my friend blew up the toilets or the time we played a prank on this girl who called me a mudblood oh you should have seen her she was having a bitch fit we put polyjuice potion with cat hair in her drink so she turned into a cat the potion we was too strong the nurse couldn't do anything about it so the girl had to attend her normal classes since she was perfectly healthy"

Feven laughed at the memory so did the others .

"I would have loved to see that!" said Remus

"She called you a you know what!" said Sirius sounding outraged

"Don't worry she regretted it later on after she found out what happens when you mess with Feven Beyin. Well thanks for all the laughs but I got to go to sleep bye."

"Sweet dreams." said Sirius gently


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7:00 am outside feven could just hear the birds singing outside her window she looked around the room she realised It was just her and Emmaline in the room, "where's Lily?" she asked curious

"she's already at the great hall, she's always getting up early so she can avoid potter, anyway you better hurry we've got Magic History first session and our teacher hates people being late.

"great." mumbled feven and went to have a shower and get changed and in about 10 minutes she was making her way through the great hall as soon as Feven entered that hall everyone started whispering around it was bizarre how much people already knew about her!

Lily was the first person to greet her. Breakfast was great Feven has never tasted anything better in her life! The food they had at her old school was despicable. Across her was where Sirius Black was seated he was staring at Feven like his never seen a girl before of course she didn't take any notice of it but his friends defiantly did especially James Potter who recognised the look on Sirius eyes immediately it's the same way James always looks at Lily. His best friend Sirius Black who had a bad reputation of breaking girls hearts at Hogwarts HAS JUST FOUND HIS SOULMATE!

To James this was great news. Sirius had always helped James plan ways he could steal Lily Evans heart even though none of them worked, he was still a great friend and tried. From that moment on James vowed to help Sirius get the girl of his dreams.

"So Sirius, what do you think of the new girl Feven? she's a crack up isn't she I mean what she did to that girl!" James gave a little chuckle

"Oh true she seems amazing you know what people are saying about her? Apparently she has a tattoo near her neck that says 'only god can judge me' and from what I hear she's got four more others one near her shoulders one in her hip and another that has stars trailing down her back can you believe it I mean who do we that's got inked? Really she's so brave..." Sirius was totally in love James thought to himself he laughed to himself quietly "what's so funny?" Sirius asked, James had totally forgotten that his friend was there, so he just decided to jus come out with it and tell his friend about his suspicious with Sirius being in love. "Well isn't it pretty obvious mate? You're in love with Feven!"

Sirius snorted "stating the obvious much. Of course I'm in love Prongs, she's perfect! She's exactly what I look for in a girl: she's funny, a real prankster and brave let's hope she's athletic to but she dances and that's kind of sports right? Hey maybe she plays Qudditch! We could have her on the team Prongs this is perfect!"

History of Magic is boring as usual, learning about goblin wars made Feven really sleepy but she couldn't she needed to make a good impression on her first day 'just sit there and pretend you're listening' she thought to herself. She didn't know if she could do this any longer it was just too...boring. She looked around hopefully trying to get an idea of what to do while waiting for this big talk about goblin war to finish. As she was scanning the room she caught the eye of Sirius who winked at her then looked back down at his not book scribbled something down quickly and threw it over at Feven.

It landed perfectly at Fevens desk she opened it curious to find out what Sirius could have written her the note said '_how are you coping do I need to prepare the death certificate yet, you look like you're about to die with boredom any second!'_

Feven covered her mouth with her palm to stop her from laughing and then quickly scribbled '_yea tell mama and papa I love them and always will :P'_

And chucked it at Sirius it wasn't perfect it landed in his eye he looked at the note and gave a little chuckle then went silent when Miss Sinatra gave him a glared and after Miss Sinatra had turned her back on him he threw a note at Feven it hit her head this time. She opened the note carefully she didn't want to get caught or risk getting Miss Sinatra deadly glare on her first day; it read: '_LOL! So what do you say after this I show you around the school? We've got break next session, so what do you say? – Sirius'_

'_Um yeah sure why not __ just hope you know what you're doing :P –fev'_

'_Don't worry about that I'm a marauder I know this whole place like I know my own house'_

The class only went for two hours but it seemed like it went on for two months for Sirius, he couldn't wait until he shows her around the school. So of course he couldn't contain he's excitement when class ended neither could James after Sirius told him about what's happening.

Feven on the other hand wasn't nervous about Sirius showing her around the school all she was thinking about was finding a place in the school where she can just hang out by herself and practice her dancing and singing too. Sirius was waiting for her the classroom as she approached him he had a big grin plastered on his face.

"That took you time, so where do you wanna go first?" asked Sirius trying to sound casual he didn't want Feven to see how excited he was about this.

"Well what about we start from the highest tower and work our way down."

While they were on their tour on the other side of the castle Lily was trying to get some of her History Of Magic done before their break finishes, Emmaline was discussing boys with Alice Knight another girl in their year level while Jemily was quietly sitting in a corner trying to work this muggle thing Feven calls a 'phone' it was pretty entertaining playing with it.

Meanwhile back to Feven, who was really enjoying the tour with Sirius he was really sweet to her she was already falling for him! Her mind was going into war whether or not she should be falling for Sirius

'**NO I can't be falling for Sirius. I just can't what about the promise I made to myself I'll have a boy free year and I'm keeping it!'**

'_Yes. But he could be the one.'_

'**But his a player besides why would a boy like him wants a girl like me?'**

' _Because.'_

'**BECAUSE?'**

"Er, Fev you alright?"Asked Sirius

"of course why wouldn't I be just thinking if they was a room around here where I can dance or just hang without getting interrupted..."

"Well I just happen to know one actually its called the room of requirement actually its just around here, it only shows itself if no one's in it. Not much people know about it really so I'm guessing no one is in at the moment all you have to do is walk back and forth around this area and in your head think of something you want and then the room will show itself."

"Okay. Let me try."

Feven walked back and forth wishing they was a place where she could just relax with everything she liked in it. In about her third try the room showed itself.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Sirius

Inside they was two sofas, a little dance studio where you could dance with mirrors all around and posters of Fevens Favourite singers of all time: Trey songz, Beyonce, Alicia Keys, Soulja boy, Nicki Minaj, EVE, Ne-yo, T.I , the whole young money crew, bow wow, Keri Hilson etc. And a big T.V screen.

"Wow what did you with for?"Asked Sirius curious

"A room with all my favourite things in it" replied Feven

"Wow who are these people any way?"Asked Sirius pointing to the posters

"My favourite singers of all time" said feven simply

They still had another hour to go until Break finished so they decided to hang for awhile and get to know each other more, Sirius suggested playing the game 20 questions he started first.

"Okay is it true that you have a tattoo and if you do how many and where?"

Feven laughed she was surprised at how quick things spread around the school. The truth was she only had one real tattoo but the her and her friends found out last year that there's a magical way you could do it causes a lot of pain but way less that getting stabbed in the back by needles, her friends and her made the unbreakable vow that they will not tell a leaving should about it and they just had to pretend that the actually went through the pain. Clever isn't it? "Yes. It's true I do have tattoo, I have four. One in my back that says 'dreams are like stars if you follow them they'd leady you to your destiny' and another near my ankle that says 'only god can judge me' one in my arm as you can see that says 'keep the faith' and one in my fingers as you can see that says peace. I'm planning to get more during the Christmas holidays"

Wow. Sirius was amazed at this girl's courage to get herself inked four freaking times! Feven showed all her tattoos to Sirius they were all pretty good.

"Okay now my turn! Alright my turn what was the best memory you've ever had?" Feven asked

This was really hard one he had lots but they're usually marauder stuff that should be kept secret so instead he decided to tell her about the time he got the letter to go to Hogwarts.

"Probably the time I got the letter to go to Hogwarts. What about you?"

Feven didn't have to think twice about this.

"When I first danced" she said simply. Dancing was her greatest passion, it was the only thing in the world that she felt completely comfortable doing, the only thing that made her feel free to do anything.

They didn't have time to ask a lot more questions about each other as they time went fast but the more Sirius knew about her the more he fell in love with her.

He looked everywhere for the rest of the marauders so that he can tell them what had happened. Once he entered the common room the first person he saw was Feven who was sitting down in the far corner of the room eating Tim Tams and listening to her iPod. She was too perfect Sirius thought he can't win her if all he had was help from guys he needed help from girls. The only girls Sirius knew Feven was good friends was Lily Evans, Emmaline Vance and Jemily Steinberg who just happened to have walked in the common room just the.

"OI Evans , Vance , Steinberg..."


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT! You and Feven! No way you'll break her heart just like you do to every girl at this school!" said Jemily outraged.

Sirius was expecting this as their reaction he thanked god that Feven was listening in her iPod and had no clue what any of them were talking about.

"Listen Evans, Steinberg, Vance. Would you please help me I promise I won't break her heart I know I'm a player but please this time I'm serious please..." he did the puppy dog eyes that no one can resist. He could see Lily's expressions softened at the sight of it same as Emmaline's but Jemily still had that stern look in her face.

"Fine" said Lily. Jemily gave her a look that said "your unbelievable"

"Look I know Black has a reputation of being a player that is so up himself and thinks his good looking but really isn't and can be so freaking annoying sometimes and is a git who thinks its alright to bully other people and -"

"I GET THE POINT!" growled Sirius he was growing impatient.

"Okay fine no need to yell I was just pointing out the facts. Any way I reckon Feven and him would be a good match I mean they have lots in common and by the way I think she might like him."

"What makes you think that wasn't she the one that said and I quote 'boys are like ___toilets_. They are vacant, occupied, out of order, or full of crap I'd much rather have a boy free year.' You remember that she seemed serious about it no way is she going to say yes to Black."

Sirius flinched "how do you know? Okay just help me please I just want to know about her more but I'm pretty sure I love her already pl-ease..." he tried the puppy eyes again.

"Alright!" said Jemily

"Knew you'd come around Steinberg. So how we going to do this I mean me getting to know her?"

"I have an Idea! Why don't you and the rest of your so called group the marauders can follow Feven for the whole day and you know see her just being herself so whaddya think?"Said Emmaline. Everybody knew Emmaline as the dumb blonde that comes up with really dumb solutions to problems but this idea could actually work. "That's actually a good Idea." said Lily sounding surprised.

"Well it's bound to happen eventually."Sirius muttered under his breath to no one in particular. No one heard him except Lily who gave him a glare.

"What do you think Black you up for it, it might take a while to get Feven she's one of those girls that don't pay attention to guys at all she's all about music and dancing."

It took awhile but with the help of Lily, Jemily, Emmaline and the Marauders they made a fool proof plan of how Sirius could get the love of his life of course Feven had no idea what was going on she was too busy trying to get all her homework done in time lily has been helpful to her by letting her copy some of her homework but still her homework just kept on piling up she had no idea what to do she was so stressed.

James Potter and Sirius Black were in the common room discussing Qudditch tryouts which will be happening sometime in the next two weeks and Feven couldn't help but overhearing them at her old school she was the star seeker. She loved Qudditch. Maybe I should tryout she thought to herself.

"Potter, Black I was wondering if you guys need a seeker for the Gryffindor Qudditch team."

Sirius's eyes widened "you play Qudditch?"

"Yep. Seeker" replied Feven

"You should tryout we need a new seeker our last seeker left the school." Said James.

Sirius nodded "yeh you should."

"I'll think about it. Hey you guys want to come to the room of requirement with Jemily, lily, Emmaline and I? Were just hanging you know."

"Did you say Evans?" asked James. Feven nodded

"Count me in! C'mon Pad foot lets go. Oh and can Remus come too Peter cant he's in detention if you were about to ask."

"Sure thing. Stay here the girls are up at the dormitory ill get them."

Feven took awhile in the dormitory lily wasn't taking it well the fact that James had to come with them to the room of requirement but Feven was able to convince her in the end.

"EVANS!" yelled potter when he saw the girls coming down from the dormitory. Lily rolled her eyes "ugh. Its potter." She said with disgust her and James don't exactly meet eye to eye.

The seven friends made their way through seventh floor and Feven walked back and forth wishing for a room that each and of what Lily, Emmaline, Jemily , Remus , James and Sirius liked in it.

On her second try the room appeared they all smiled happily and went in to see what waits for them in the room.

They all seated in the sofas each doing there own thing that makes them happy James reading a magazine about Qudditch, Remus reading a book about Theserals, Lily reading a book about famous magic families through the ages , Emmaline happily going through muggle fashion magazines that she quiet enjoyed now because of Feven, Jemily playing with Fevens phone which she found entertaining, Sirius reading a joke book and every five second looking up to see what feven was doing who was listening to song on her iPod.

In the far corner Feven realized there was a piano. She loved playing the piano it's her favourite instrument. She stood up heading to the piano everybody looked at her.

"do you play the piano?"asked lily curious

"yea, haven't played it in awhile though."

"well c'mon play something for us do you sing aswell?" asked Sirius

Feven was about to answer but Lily bet her to it "ohmagod you should hear her sing she's got the most amazing voice I tell you, I always hear her sing along with her iPod she's got a beautiful voice."

Feven blushed.

"Well c'mon then let's hear it. Don't be shy." said Remus

"Okay you guys ready?"They all nodded and Feven started playing.

"Remember those walls I built Well, baby they're tumbling down And they didn't even put up a fight They didn't even make up a sound I found a way to let you in But I never really had a doubt Standing in the light of your halo I got my angel now It's like I've been awakened Every rule I had you breakin' It's the risk that I'm takin' I ain't never gonna shut you out Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby I can feel your halo Pray it won't fade away I can feel your halo halo, halo  
I can see your halo halo halo I can feel your halo halo halo I can see your halo halo halo.." she continued to sing as the others stared at her. She sang like an angel truly. 'Could this chick be anymore perfect? 'Sirius thought to himself.

"Wow." Said Emmaline "you have an amazing voice."

Feven smiled "thankyou" then at her watch "oh shit, its 5:00 pm I need to go there's a dance battle scheduled to start near the lake at 5:05 pm I have to be there, sorry guys I got to go you can stay if you like-"

"No way."Sirius cut her off "none of us have seen you dance we want to be there, but Er... what's a dance battle?"

"No time to explain you'll see it later I got to change ill meet you at the lake guys bye."

And with that she ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a huge crowd awaiting them near the lake. Feven just arrived dressed in a black half and grey trackies. A circle was formed Feven played the music her one of her favourite songs "my chick bad" by Ludacris featuring Nicki minaj started playing, she jumped in the middle of the circle and started dancing. The crowd was amazed especially Sirius she started krumping and doing all these moved that Sirius would have never dreamed of doing.

'My chick bad, my chick hood my chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could..."

Feven was energising the crowd now bringing some student from ravenclaw to come and dance with her. Everybody started clapping and cheering as Feven did her flips she was crazy the way she danced. Then she grabbed a guy from the crowed and yelled over the music to the crowed "Okay everybody this is Chris his the most amazing rapper I've ever seen and if you don't know what rapping is then Chris why don't you show them?"

The crowd cheered louder as Chris started rapping with the song I'm saying my chick bad My chick hood My chick do stuff that your chick wish she could My chick bad, badder than yours My chick do stuff that I can't even put in words Her swagger don't stop Her body won't quit So fool pipe down you ain't talkin bout shit My chick bad, tell me if you seen her She always bring the racket like Venus and Serena All white top, all white belt And all white jeans, body looking like milk No time for games, she's full grown My chick bad, tell your chick to go home.." Feven kept on dancing and the feven stopped though her girls kept on dancing and started rapping instead of Chris now "Yo, now all these bitches wanna try and be my bestie But I take a left and leave them hanging like a testi Trash talk to em then I put em in a hefty Running down the court I'm dunkin on em Lisa 's going down, basement, friday the 13th guess who's playing Jason Tuck yourself in you better hold on to your teddy It's nightmare on Elm street and guess who's playing Freddy  
Chef cooking for me, they say my shoe game crazy The mental Asylum looking for me You a rookie to me I'm in dat wam bam purple Lam' damn bitch you been a fan."

The crowd cheered even harder. Sirius smiled this girl continued to surprise him no matter what She could sing , play Qudditch, dance her ass off and now he found out she can rap the shit out of people. He was madly in love. They were many acts after her but hers was the best everybody agreed.

"You were amazing out there." Sirius told Feven as they were making their way to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Really? Thanks, that crowd was pretty wild; I'm so tired I need to get some sleep see you tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams." said Sirius quietly but she didn't hear him.

Feven was in the middle of a good dream when she heard a noise coming from the common room 'must be the marauders again 'she thought to herself she made her was down stairs to tell them to quite down but was surprised to see just Sirius there, he had a sad expression on his face and was holding a letter in his hand.

Feven slowly began to walk up to him she had no idea how to comfort him.

"Black. What's wrong you okay? Is everything okay?"

"Yep."He said simply but Feven wasn't convinced "don't lie to me black you're a terrible liar."

Sirius smiled god he loved this girl. "Fine. It's just that my family their all pureblood fanatics and I don't know I'm the only one that's in Gryffindor out of my whole family and I guess it's hard sometimes ya know?" Feven didn't want to admit it to herself but she found it cute when he was sad.

"Hey. Look I know it's hard but you know in the end everything will be alright. In the end we all die and all our troubles will be forgotten..."

"That's a weird way to try and making me feel better 'in the end we all die' what the fuck?"

Feven laughed "sorry I'm not that good at comforting people here come with me to the room of requirement I know something that will make you feel better."

She didn't wait for Sirius to reply instead she took his arm and went out of the Gryffindor they slowly walked towards seventh floor barley just escaping Flitch.

Once they arrived Feven walked up to the piano "listen to what I'm singing okay?" Sirius didn't say anything just nodded 'what the hell is wrong with me, why can't at least say yes?' Sirius thought

Feven started playing the piano and singing.

"We were high We were low But I promise I will never let you go Said I got I got I got I got your back boy I got I got I got I got your back boy (I know you got my back right) Keep my swagger Keep it looking good for ya Keep it looking hood for ya Shawty if you don't know I got I got I got I got your back boy..."

Sirius smiled this defiantly made him feel better. A lot better "thanks. I really needed that."

"you're welcome it's okay you know whatever your going through James, Peter, Remus and even me will always have your back. I got your back boy." She said giving him a playful punch on the arm. After that they went through the empty corridors and back to Gryffindor tower. Said their goodbyes and went up to their dorms.

The next morning the girls woke Feven up at 6:30 in the morning.

"What the hell! Did you guys get brain damage or something like who the fuck would be bothered waking up 6:30 am!" said Feven furiously she wasn't a morning person.

"Hey. We didn't ask for it either blame lily she wakes up at 6:30 so she can avoid potter at breakfast and she hates going alone." Answered Jemily

"ugh." Grumbled Feven went to get ready for the day. 'thank god its Friday.' Feven thought to herself.

First lesson that day she had History of magic. Which she hardly did anything just listen to Miss Sinatra talk and doodle all over her book.

This is going to be a long Friday.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Saturday morning and Feven was tired as hell. The week had gone so fast she couldn't believe just two week and she's already tired of fifth year.

Every class she goes to the teachers made a speech about how important owls were that Feven had memorised the speech of by heart and it didn't help that Lily kept on lecturing her about getting her homework done on time.

Today was her first trip to hogsmead a lot of boys had asked her to go with them but she refused. She wanted to spend the day with Lily, Jemily and Emmeline after all they were the first friends she made when she came to the school but now she's got millions of friends most of them African muggle borns just like her had approached her and offered to help her around the school . She kindly said yes to this offer of course they were all so nice and welcoming it reminded her of her old school in Australia.

Also Most of the African muggle borns grew up in one of the poorest estates in London and had spent most of their life street dancing like her.

In about two weeks she had grown really close to them they were like her family all so keen to help her no matter what, she spent most of her days practising new dance moves with them nearby the lake. It was unbelievable by how much they all had in common but still even though Feven found new friends she didn't ignore the marauders or the girls in fact they have gotten much closer over these two weeks.

She had past the stage where they were just getting to know each other and are now into the stage where they can tell each other their secrets and trust each other with it.

Like the other day Lily admitted that she had liked potter ever since second year and had just refused him every time he asks her out because she doesn't want him to get the satisfaction of him winning her over and she had feared that the will turn into one of those Sirius and James obsessed fans.

Feven had to admit the picture of Lily as an obsessed Sirius and James fan had terrified her but still James and lily as a couple now that will be amazing you could tell everyone in the school could are waiting for that one day where Lily would say yes to James and maybe someday James might even find another way to declaring his love for lily either than asking her out in public humiliating her and she won't hex him for the millionth time for asking the question.

If she does well let's just say my prayers are with James Because no one would be stupid or daring enough except for James to ever get on lily's bad side.

She's a sweet girl really. She just- loses her temper easily, really easily.

In fact right at this moment Lily is having ago at James in the common room down stairs no one dared to go down for their own safety and Feven could understand why. Lily is not harmful but when James asks her out she completely loses it that before she even realized what she's doing she starts hexing anyone looking at her. Friend or Enemy she didn't care.

Once Jemily told Feven about that one time she really lost. it took Professor McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick all together to calm her down and disarm . Some of these stories might make her sound like she's one girl that's fucked in the head.

But people who know her which is most of the school know that she's harmless.

James though never gives up on her even though she's always saying no his still determined to win her over. Feven can't resist but admire his endurance many people would have given up by now but he didn't give up even though Lily hurt many times and hexed about every chance she got. He never gave up on her. Though she could always see the hurt on James face.

"Hello earth to Feven beyin." Said Jemily waving her arms up and down in front of Feven's face. Feven lost in her thoughts didn't even realise that Jemily entered the room.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you come in, and is it just my eyes or are you hex free how did you make it all the way without been hexed by Lils?" asked feven curious.

Jemily gave feven a mischief smile that she always gives when she's mastered something the others haven't. Then suddenly it dawned to her...

She looked at Jemily shocked.

"No it can't be you've mastered the disulantment charm! But that's - that's NEWT level oh ma go I'm so proud of you. Can you teach me and possibly Emmeline too since, well you know her she's always running into things she's not supposed to be."

Jemily couldn't help but agree with Feven about Emmeline. Out of all of them put together she has been hexed/ cursed by lily Evans the most. It's not that Lily hates her or anything it's just that Emmeline had a habit of walking in every time Lily and James are having one of their big rows.

"Mmm, maybe I'll think about it. So what you up to? We're still going to hogsmead right? "

"Yeah. Defiantly you think I'm going to miss the first chance I get out of this castle I mean I love Hogwarts and everything but being cooped up on the same place for 2 weeks isn't working for me." Said Feven

Jemily nodded in agreement

For a few minutes they sat there talking. They were in a deep conversation when Lily furious burst into the room. Jemily jumped out of the bed in surprise but sat back down once she saw Lily.

"CAN YOU BELIVE THE GUYS NERVE? HE ASKED ME OUT AGAIN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NO TO THE DUMBASS FOR HIM TO GET IT THROUGH HIS BIG HEAD?"

She went on a rant for at least the next half an hour. Jemily and Feven who have gotten used to this just kept on nodding and saying 'yeah I totally agree'

"Ugh thank god I have friends like you guys who understand. I swear one of these days Potter is going to be the cause of my death!"

"It's alright. Don't worry about him. we're just about to go to hogsmead care to join us? Emmeline is going out with this 6th year guy from Hufflepuff so she won't be joining us." Said Jemily

It took them about 10 minutes for them to arrive at the three broomsticks a cafe owned by none other than Madam Rosmerta who Feven quickly became friends with. Madam Rosmerta even offered to pay her to sing in her cafe sometimes. Of course Feven accepted this offer happily.

It was all going good until they run into none other but The Marauders.

"Feven."Said Sirius with a wink. "Oh if it isn't Black I didn't see you all day I thought you might have died. What a pity you know you really got my hopes up."

The others burst out laughing even Sirius gave a little chuckle.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Beyin." He said with a smile.

From then on the marauders and Jemily, Lily and Feven headed to Honey dukes but were interrupted by a girl Slytherin gang leaded by none other but Bianca Glover.

"Oh well if it isn't the mudblood Beyin and Evans. Oh Sirius Black what are you doing hanging with these filthy Mudbloods and a blood traitors? I thought you were better than that." She sneered

At this I lost my temper. No one and I mean no one insults me and gets away with it. And before I could control myself I was yelling at her. the others never seen me lose my temper like this and they were to surprised to stop me.

"Mudblood? Really that's the best you could come up with? I mean I already knew you were a stupid low life bitch but I didn't know you were this stupid!"

The others gasped. I guess it was surprising because no one has ever dared to start a fight with Bianca Glover. Well no one till now.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Yelled Bianca at the top of her voice and started draw out her wand, so did Feven but she was perfectly calm.

"Stupid low life bitch and now deaf to? Anything Else I should know about you?"

"You forgot ugly." piped in Sirius

"Thanks for the reminder black it almost slipt my mind."

With every word that came out of Feven's mouth. Bianca just got madder and madder. Griping her Wand tightly and then screamed. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU BLACK SCUMBAG BITCH!"

And before you know it Feven shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!"

People were starting to gather around now.

"Oh that is it! Hold my shit James. This bitch needs a slapping!"She quickly took of her earrings and Bianca started doing the same too.

"Psssh! You want to fight me? Are you sure you can manage that?" said Bianca laughing.

She shouldn't have said that. Before you know it both girls were pulling each other's hair and slapping the hell out of each other. Bianca who wasn't used to muggle fighting-well let's just say it didn't go very well in her end. This girl insulted Lily and Jemily and well you could guess what happened I've never seen her so mad at anyone but James. Seeing her like that was scary, Lily and Jemily started duelling with the girl and I must say there are talented at Duelling.

Sirius and Remus tried to pull me off Bianca which was easy for them since there very muscular. It took them about three minutes for them to successfully get me off her.

"The filthy Mudblood slut!" said Bianca not realising Feven heard her.

"Who you calling a slut? Come say to my face bitch! and by the way you've got your definition of a slut wrong. Why don't you look in the mirror it might give you some idea!"

Sirius was trying to hold me back but was losing his grip so Emmeline who just so all the commotion came running and started helping him.

Meanwhile Madam Rosmerta came running out of her cafe and cast a shield charm between Lily, Jemily and the slytherin girl.

She looked furious. More than Lily I daresay.

"What is all this commotion? I have never seen Hogwarts students behave so badly! You are very and I mean very lucky that I'm not reporting this to professor McGonagall! Now all of you go! Out of my sight before I change my mind."

They all cleared up in about 2 seconds. They didn't need to be told twice, one mention of McGonagall and they're gone.

"Whoa wouldn't want to cross you Beyin, Steinberg and Evans!" said Sirius

James whistled "Never seen Lily so mad at someone else either than me, it was very entertaining. Lucky we weren't at Hogwarts and you girls would be stuck with a detention and probably would have lost as a lot of point from Gryffindor."

I laughed "well she shouldn't have said all of that stuff. I'm not going to just stand there while she insults me!"

"You know what this means don't you? This means war. Bianca doesn't allow anyone to beat her up and get away with it." Said Jemily.

"So what? Don't worry I always win a war," I replied.

After the incident they didn't hang around Hogsmead much longer but headed back to the castle. To everyone's surprise James and Lily didn't have an argument once while on their way back to the castle.


End file.
